bloodlinesforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Tseriakh Fell
Basic Info Appearance Tseriakh features typical Echani features - pale skin, white hair, and light grey eyes. Born and raised a Mandalorian, she features a slight, agile build that was built (and due in part to heritage, bred) for fighting. Over the years she has gathered an assortment of both scars and tattoos, testaments to her Mandalorian heritage and her time spent fighting in the Mandalorian Wars. Personality Though outsiders may consider her arrogant, Tseriakh's bold confidence is matter of course when it comes to her Mandalorian brethren. A loyal and stalwart fighter, Tseriakh has a pragmatic way of viewing things, and when faced with an obstacle she is generally more concerned with how to overcome it than arguing why she needs to. Though Tseriakh has a strong sense of honor, she understands that doing the right thing doesn't always mean doing the legal thing, and isn't above breaking rules and regulations in order to defend those under her protection. This is especially true when it comes to her family, whom she fiercely protects regardless of the circumstances. Tseriakh takes great pride in her Mandalorian upbringing, and as such, feels a keen sense of shame and resentment due to the forced disarmament of her people after their defeat at the Battle of Malachor V. Though she holds Malak and Revan as the ones primarily responsible, she also carries a general disdain for all Jedi. Equipment Outside of her favored blaster rifle, Tserikah has basic skills when it comes to hand-to-hand comabt, specifically with vibroknucklers or other fist weapons. Biography Early History Tseriakh was born and raised on the planet Mandalore by her parents and other members of Clan Fell. Her early life was fairly typical of her people, and she spent her childhood being taught the Mandalorian ideals of loyalty to her clan, discipline, courage, and respect for their heritage. At the age of eight she began her formal military and survival training, which included the use of various weapons, caring for her armor, and the piloting of Basilik War Droids. Shortly after her ninth birthday, her people began the earliest raids that would eventually lead to the Mandalorian Wars, and Tseriakh spent the remaining years of her training with the expectation that she would join the effort once she passed the verd'goten ''at the age of 13. Mandalorian Wars Major Battles * Battle of Vanquo - 3964 BBY, Age 18 * Seige of Taris - 3963 BBY, Age 19 * Battle of Serroco - 3963 BBY, Age 19 * Battle of Commenor - 3962 BBY, Age 20 * Battle of Duro - 3962 BBY, Age 20 * Battle of Jaga's Cluster - 3961 - 3960 BBY, Age 21-22. After the Seige of Taris, Tseriakh continued as part of the a three-pronged attack known as the "Onslaught". From Taris, she participated in the battles on Jebble, Serroco, Nouane and Dagary Minor. It was at Dagary Minor that the Mandalorian forces fought against the Galactic Republic for the first time, and though they were triumphant, Tseriakh was grievously wounded by a Jedi and was taken off the front lines to recover. The lone survivor of her squad, she was given the title of Field Marshal for her efforts. After recovering from her wound she eventually rejoined her people during the Mandalorian Triump campaign, including the Battle of Commenor and the Battle of Duro. Throughout the years, Tseriakh distinguished herself as an able pilot and a cool-headed tactician. The Battle of Jaga's Cluster would be her last major conflict, where she once again fought alongside Cassus Fett and succeeded in destroying an entire fleet group. With the knowledge that the Neo-Crusader Commander was now one of the most wanted men by the Republic, Tseriakh and the other Mandalorians scattered, laying false trails in order to prevent Fett’s capture. While these efforts were ultimately successfully, it meant Tseriakh and her father were unable to regroup with the majority of the Mandalorian fleet, and as such, neither were present for the catastrophic defeat at the Battle of Malachor V. Aftermath The defeat at Malachor V and the subsequent surrender by the Mandalorians had a devastating effect on Tseriakh. Not only did she have to face the massive losses to her Clan and the crippling injuries her brother suffered, the disarmament issued by the Republic meant she was stripped of almost everything that made her ''Mando'ade. Without their armor and weapons and with no Mandalor to guide them, she watched what remained of her people fragment across the galaxy. Ultimately she returned to Mandalore to assist with her brother's recovery, unwilling to take up the mercenary work that many of her comrades had turned to in the post-war years. For nearly a year she lived in relative peace with what remained of her Clan, until the pacifistic lifestyle began to grate against her Mandalorian sensibilities. Recent History Several years after the end of the war, Tseriakh would visit the planet of Dantoonie with a small contingent from her Clan. Triva * While Mandalorian culture does value proper hygiene, even among her brethren she's known as a bit of a neat freak. She'll often clean her armor or weapons as kind of "nervous habit". * Has a fondness for animals. Category:Player Character Category:Mandalorian